Granger Danger
by Danger with Granger
Summary: The title is pretty self explanatory, but basically, an organization is formed, by the famous Weasley twins, a mass murderer, the boy who lived, and his idiotic best friend, to teach older and younger students to protect themselves from the danger also known as...Granger *shudder*


**Disclaimer: We obviously don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

It was a pretty normal day at Hogwarts. Hermione was on a rampage, practically killing anyone she saw, and Harry and Ron had gotten injured in the first 5 minutes, and were in the hospital, having a very important conversation.

Ron frowned. "Does this head wrap make me look ugly?" he asked.

Harry gave him a look. "Are you serious Ron?!"

"NO SIRIUS BLACK IS SERIOUS!" A high pitched girly voice popped up. Fred and George both entered the room, in way too tight nurses uniform, with neon green wigs on their heads, and way too much make up.

Harry and Ron stared at nurses Fred and George

"I know I'm beautiful, but it's still rude to stare," Fred said with a smirk. "Oh and Sirius wanted to be in on this as well, except currently he's getting run over by Hermione in the great hall."

All of them shuddered.

"I know I'm awesome," Ron began earning a snort from everyone in the room. "But you didn't have to visit us!"

"Especially looking like… that!" Harry added with a shudder.

"We know we look very good," said George. "And you guys are in the hospital every week because of… her." He said the last part the same way people said Voldemort.

At that minute, a very tired Sirius ran in, panting. "I lost.. her…in.. great hall," he managed to say.

Sirius looked at Fred and George. "You might want to hide, like NOW!" He dove behind a table attempting to hide, as Fred and George dove under a very confused Harry and Ron's beds.

A furious and terrifying Hermione burst in waving her wand around. "Where are they?" she demanded. "You tell me right now RONALD WEASLEY!"

"Ummm… Harry?" Ron squeaked. "Do we tell her?"

Hermione glared at him. "If you don't tell me, you Lav-Lav will get it," she seethed.

Ron's eyes widened in horror. "No Lav-Lav!"

At that minute Lavender burst in, hearing her precious Won-Won say her name. "I'm her Won- Oh, Hermione, Sorry Won-Won! Bye!" Lavender ran out.

In one swift motion, Hermione levitated Harry's bed, throwing it against the wall revealing a terrified Fred, curled up in the uniform and wig.

"What are you?" Hermione began. Fred stood up and started modeling the dress, until Hermione pointed her wand at him. Then she made him sit down in the time-out chair she whipped up. Repeating the same thing with Ron's bed, and the table, soon a terrified George and Sirius were in the same position, with Harry and Ron staring.

"Bu-bu-bu-but Hermioneeeee," George whined. Hermione glared at him and he cowered under her gaze. "Sorry," he muttered lowering his head.

Sirius attempted to reach for his wand. Hermione gave him a look. "Put. That. Down."

Sirius whimpered like a bad puppy. "Yes ma'am," he said weekly.

Ron stared at her fascinated. "You are one smooth witch Hermione!" Harry slapped his palm against his forehead, and Fred, George and Sirius snickered quietly as Hermione turned around to glare at Ron.

"Did you just-" she was cut off as Lavender entered on the room, with a horrified look on her face. "Won-Won stop hitting on her!" she whined.

Harry looked at her in disbelief. "You heard your boyfriend hitting on Hermione, but you didn't hear me or anyone else," he motioned toward Fred, George and Sirius who were in their time out chairs, "Screaming for help?"

Lavender tilted her head and squinted at him. "Do I know you?' she asked. Fred, George and Sirius didn't even bother to hide they're laughter at the look on Harry's face.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said slowly.

"Oh! You're Ron's sidekick aren't you?" she asked. "It's nice to finally meet you!"

The Weasley twins and Sirius were rolling on the floor, even though they had a body binding curse upon them, but they tried. Even Hermione was laughing. And Harry was… being Harry and trying not to kill her.

**1 hour later…**

"Finally! That is one crazy witch," said Sirius.

Harry nodded. "You're telling me," he agreed.

"How do the younger students protect themselves from her?" asked Fred.

"The only people she can't stand are me, you, Sirius, Harry, Ron and anyone in her year or older who gets on her nerves," said George.

"That's it!" Sirius said pumping his fist in the air.

Everyone stared.

"We have to teach other students to protect themselves from Hermione!" He sounded pretty excited and Fred and George caught on.

"We can have meetings in this room, and we can form an organization," Fred said with a grin gesturing to the room of requirement.

George nodded. "We'll have half the school in these meetings for sure!"

Harry also seemed to like the idea. "So like Dumbledore's army?" he asked.

Fred shook his head. "No, how about-"

"Granger Danger," Fred and George finished off with identical grins.


End file.
